Schunard Don't Take No as an Answer
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss. Larson owns ... in more ways than one! That is because he rules and Larson OWNED! Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits. This is.
1. Chapter 1

Larson, Jonathan and Words Counted 300

56 Cottage Three 2012 Jonathan Larson & G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction ... Angel Never Takes No for an Answer

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Short story about what happens after Thomas Collins and Angel walk off down that alley together and what I imagine his apartment looks like as she and him hem an' haw before their first kiss. Larson owns ... in more ways than one! That is because he rules and Larson OWNED! Hilarity ensues for the audience as both their senses of humor clash and creates a spark of wits. This is rated M…... ... because it's an adult situation.

I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface … Ita_ly_sis...capitals ... **un**_der_line...etc. … . . In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem "nuts". That's for you to decide.

The End

D, Jonathan Larson Approximately Words Counted 2,200

56 Cottage Three 2012 G, Jonathan Larson

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Angel Schunard 'Don't' Take No as an Answer

by

Larson, Jonathan & Meredith, Mark Walter

The time and date was...: ... _**D**__**Ecem**_**b**_**er**_ 24TH ... 9:10 P.M... ... eastern Standard Time.

Angel led him past the 11th St lot where a tent city full of homeless in their tents rose up from the grounds of the lot as Angel and Collins walked across the street crosswise**. **Angel turned around ... smiling at **Collins** ... slowly pulling his hand. Collins stopped a second saying, "My friends ... though ... why are you doing such to help out someone like me ... somebody you just met? My friends wait for me. They are waiting ... spending **Christmas** together ... Davis_,_ Cohen _and_ I used to live together in this studio loft together. It's Christmas! I have to go!"

Angel said, "Wrong ... it's not Christmas ... it's Christmas Eve ... and Christmas Eve deserves a Christmas dinner don'tya think? I think you asked a question in the same breath you answered your question. Why am I doing it, you asked. I've already said it: I am doing it because 'Hell, it's Christmas Eve'! You should get more for a Christmas feast than a couple a' knuckle sandwiches. Davis and Cohen can have **Collins** as a present on Christmas morning ... let me make you forget about being mugged**."**

Angel led the way with **Collins** trailing after by his arm and gently grasping hand. **Collins** let her drag him along after Angel because this Angel intrigued him** ... **and he wanted Angel to pull him along after him toward his apartment. Collins knew he could break out of Angel's light grasp but he loved the gentleness of it and wanted to go to Angel's apartment with Angel! **Collins** knew from Angel's kindness and obvious sincerity that it wasn't a trick of any kind. It wasn't too **good** to ever be true ... Angel was too true to be bad for** Collins. **If Angel meant ill toward **Collins**, Davis, and Cohen ... then Angel would have been more blatant about having sex with him. He would make many sex promises about all the explicit things she was going to do to Collins. Angel would take Collins to Angel's apartment and hit him over the head, turn his skin into a **lampshade** ... but she wasn't over advertising ... ... nor was Angel smiling evilly so **Collins** didn't have a scary feeling that this was too good to be true. So Angel was no Jeffery Dahmer ... obviously.**Collins** was only afraid **Collins's** friends would worry for him but **Collins** wanted to go along for the ride with Angel anyway! **Collins** joked ... asking, "What if Cohen and Davis are waiting for me to pitch in for a Christmas feast?"

Meredith-2 …n't Take No for an Answer

Angel quickly answered, "You had no money to get Christmas dinner with."

**Collins** replied, "Yeah ... I know. … Just checking to make sure you're paying attention.**" **Angel and **Collins** walked past the government recreation center where a homeless woman slept on a small mattress ... like usual. Being led by Angel ... **Collins** questioned, "Why do you all-of-a-sudden walk some sort of like a woman now that you met me? You've been outfitted in clothes which some sort of are macho ... y'know."

Meredith-3 …T Take No for an Answer

Angel stated, "**I **walk as a woman due to how I **AM** a real woman. Say for an example a homophobe comes up to me and says I'm a male that wishes he were a woman. I make it ... rule of thumb ... that I say back; 'I **am** a real woman.' I was born a man. I have the junk of a male but I have **PUT** a lot of work to walking like a model and walking in heels..., ... wearing clothes as a woman wears in public _too_. **Collins** asks, why am I dressed macho? Angel says, 'I dress macho because I am a cross dressing super-heroine ... and I am in my secret identity now.' It's true ... all of it ... I'm a cross-dressing crime-fighter ... except for the fighting crime part ... of course. I do dress up as macho at times so nobody can see I am cross dresser at times. It **is** better for business when I am drumming for spending money ... tho….." By the time that Angel finished talking ... she led **Collins** up the stairs to her building stairwell ... and up into inside her apartment before he even knew and realized that he was through her unlocked and opened door**. **She told him to, "Wait in here." as Angel pointed down to the edge of the rug that **Collins** was standing at ... Angel pointing an index finger at his Timberlands-style boots**... **Angel had baby-blue polish on Angel's nails that looked like they were scraped partially off with a workman's fine chisel.**Collins **heard that the guy that made up the story for True Romance the movie would have his nails done in the **same fashion** as that only with black polish chiseled as such in early retro 80's punk style which was coming into fashion once again**. **Angel then said, "I'm going to the next room to get something to show for ya. I want you to see! I'll be back soon**!"_**Angel walked through an opened door and shut it closed**. **The room was a study room with a desk and closet in back in a Japanese motif ... incense and an incense-holder was on the desk with music sheets Angel was obviously writing. Somebody obviously wanted to concentrate while writing music sheets and **Collins** saw a glimpse of a meditation mat in front of a Ninjutsu blade scabbard holder up against the other wall ... and then the door closed. … It all part of the Oriental theme that pervaded the rest of the apartment to a lesser extent? There was more to Angel than met the eye ... her dreams and hopes..., ... aspirations ... her dislikes/likes. Perhaps Angel practiced the martial arts. **Collins** noticed Angel's legs on the way to this building ... thick. Maybe Angel could give a mean kick if somebody bothered Angel**. **Angel probably had good-looking legs. … Kind of bossy ... but **Collins** some sorta liked that from time to time to time from guys that were attractive. **Collins** stared at the wooden door in that **still** silence for a few seconds ... then looked around at the room he was in. Angel said from inside the door, _"_You don't have to stand there literally ... you can sit** down**. Sit on the bed out in the living room ... not the sofa. I can throw out the sheets but not the couch! I'll be out to put hydrogen peroxide on your knee in a second. I'm sorry the furniture is all rearranged in a weird way ... I'm trying to (pronounced FUNG SHWAY) feng shui the apartment so I can think when I write music. … Will be right out after I'm changed for support group!" _H__**um...**__**,**_ Collins had noticed something strange about the king size bed with the living room and the bureaus in strange places but he didn't say anything about it. **Collins** sat on the edge of the big bed ... and tested the bounce a couple of times ... very cushiony. Finally, the wait was over for him and Angel came out, **Collins** was astonished!**Collins **thought that she just felt sweaty from be**ing** out all day and forsake a shower for merely a change of clothes because Angel had a guest in her place ... but this was a change**. **Angel was wearing a St. Nick coat..., ... high heels ... a wide St. Nick belt, ... and a wig**. **Angel said, "Like it** Collins? **Do you think it's cute **Collins**?"

Meredith-4 …'T Take No for an Answer

Meredith-5 …n't Take No for an Answer

**Collins** stared in awe, "I love it. You're going to wear that to group?"

Angel replied, "Of course I'm going to wear this to support group **Collins**!Don't you get it **Collins**? I'm St. Nick with a Christmas surprise! My surprise is that the reason I am dressed as St. Nick is because it's Christmas ... don't you get it **Collins**??"

**Collins** answered, "of course I get it! I thought for a few seconds that this was for my own enjoyment ... and I was going ta' make sure this was all fer me ... not for group or giving presents to friends ... that's all."

Angel caressed **Collins's** face and replied, "I _am _**ALL **for you today hon.-E!**"**

Angel knelt down ... continuing to say, "Now ... let's put some Mercurochrome on your leg. Pull your pants leg up so that Nurse Angel could see the whole skin area. Is** Collins' **jeans cuff big and loose enough for that? Good ... now let's put some Mercurochrome on this."

Meredith-6 …Schunard Do…

**Collins** said, "What the heck is Mercurochrome?" When Angel entered the room a second ago **Collins** marveled at her ... what Angel wore that he didn't notice the three bottles nor the band-aids in Angel's left hand by the necks of the bottles.

Angel answered, "It's iodine ... Mercurochrome is the same as iodine ... just different name ... that's all. This _will_ hurt."

**Collins** by now had pulled his pant cuff up over his knee and Angel put a drop of Mercurochrome on his leg where it was skinned. **Collins** yelped, "Ouch!"

Angel stated "the fact," "It isn't as bad as all that is it y'big silly willy?"

**Collins** said, "Yeah it is."

Angel said, "OK ... maybe it is**." **Angel then used cotton in her palm to put **on** rubbing alcohol and hydrogen peroxide**. **Angel put a band-aid on and the blood was cleaned by then.

**Collins** looking at Angel's legs for a while by now ... said, "You've got nice legs."

Angel said, "Thank you ... you should see them in my zebra stripe tights". She got on **Collins's **lap with Angel's arms around **Collins's** neck loosely and looked into** Collins's **brown eyes.

Meredith-7 …N't Take No for an Answer

**Collins** asked seriously, "You aren't wearing any underwear under that St. Nick coat and belt are you?"

Angel ... answered, "Not until I show you how I look in striped zebra tights ... I'm not at least.**" **Angel put Angel's forefinger on Angel's thick tongue, then put her finger on the side of the bottom of the St. Nick coat, and made the sound effect, "Tss!

_**D**_ecem**ber** 25TH_ ... __**ten **_P.M... ... Eastern Standard Time ... **Collins** slides open the studio door. **Collins** happily calls out, "Merry Christchmas ... **bistch**mass-ES!" 

Cohen exclaimed, "14 hours later _where_ were you"? Cohen grasped him and hugged **Collins** hard after being gone so long.

He felt pain where his back had hit the alley wall and **Collins'** back drug down the wall ... hurting the muscles in his bruised back muscles ... he called out_**, "**__**Ow-wow-OW**_ wow ow_**!"**_

Cohen asked ... concerned, "Are you O.K?"

**Collins** answered, "I've never been better!" … .

Meredith-8 …N't Take No for an Answer

The End


	2. Chapter 2

D. _Approximately Words Counted 300

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

SHORT INTRODUCTION: FOR 'I'M BAD LUCK' POEM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

... Wrote this about a young blind woman whose face and hair, and body looks like Mimi from the movie version of RENT (she had the best butt below 14th St). I wanted to talk to her while it snowed in an alley and take a walk with her. My favorite part of the movie version RENT was stepping into the back door exit with Mr. Pascal and Rose Dawson while it was beginning to (who knows?). Reminded me of the legends … The Ring: … the Two Towers were based on. Roger and Mimi singing about walking through fire at the end of the alleyway reminded me of Odin-son marrying the Valkyrie Brunhi~lde who had to live behind the wall of flame. Some of the poem's end is what I thought Larson was thinking of when writing "I SHOULD TELL YOU". Adult content and adult situations ... it talks about making love ... so I guess it's rated M.A. + ... ... I guess! ... ... By the by ... ... oh yeah, "John-Larsonowns-allJohn-Larson'scharacters!" ...! ...Hey... ... try to say that three times fast! K for no sexual content...! ... ...

- - -30- - -

D. _Line Count 12

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

"I'm bad luck. It's been so long"

by

Mark W. Meredith

Mimi Marquez

Walk through the fire with me

It doesn't burn us

This fire was a prison for a Valkyrie at the end of the world passed.

Like the Lord of the Rings

Our love will be eternal, like this flame.

Clutch my shoulder, leaving fingernail prints there

As a leap of faith is made,

Tingling and wondering if "I've gotten another year older and another year uglier,"

"Do I still have it?"

"Are you friend or foe?"

The End


	3. Chapter 3

D.Approximate Word Count 2,200

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

HOW DO YOU MEASURE...A YEAR IN THE LIFE?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

D. _Approx. Word Count 500

56 Cottage Three2012 Jonathan Larson, G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

In Daylight

by

Mark Walt Meredith, Jonathan Larson

Marquez had been in her apartment stretching and catching up upon her dancing practice and sewing up her ripped costume from her act at THE CAT SCRATCH CLUB. Marquez had spent half the night stretching and dancing...the rest of the night sewing. It had been a long winter and Marquez hadn't seen the sun for a long time._ Overcast skies never depressed her ...but after a while of winter and stepping in lumpy, deep snow long enough and how cold the snow made everything she was ready for spring and Marquez' fancying to turn to romance. Where was spring? Spring was late that's where spring was. It was as if a groundhog had seen his own shadow ...didn't like the fact that he saw it and snatched the sun out of the sky and took it into his hole so he could sleep in for six more weeks. At least that's how it felt to Marquez. It was April ...28TH...7:29 A.M... ...Eastern Standard Time. She had finished stitching up her faux leather shorts and tiredly she knew that Marquez could finally lift her head up from her weary task. She wearily lifted her chin up wobbling-ly...and Marquez knew that the light from the electric lamps in her apartment would hurt her eyes. Marquez was right. Marquez suddenly then noticed another light outside her fire escape. Over the edge of the building across the street the white skies had broken up into thin strips of cloud and Marquez could see the crisp blue skies between them as if for the first time. Down the center of the horizontal clouds was reflected the dawn's gold light. Soon the sun would arc across the light-blue sky and rise over the building across the street. April's kiss was Marquez'.

In DAYLIGHT

- - -30- - -

Larson, Jon; D.Approx. Wrd. Count 500

56 Cottage Three2012 Jon Larson, G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

In Sunsets

by

Mark W. Meredith

Mr. Mark Cohen had come home after an evening of filming the homeless people that were his friends. It was getting cold but it wasn't dark out yet. The sky had gotten a little bit darker blue than daytime but the pale sun was falling toward the horizon. Cohen had spent the afternoon riding Cohen's ten-speed around the city aimlessly in circles randomly ...stopping by the sidewalks to talk to homeless people and film them sometimes while they chatted with him. Sometimes Cohen would put his kickstand up and go up to filming them up-close while they answered questions about being homeless. Cohen had gotten a lot of work done. When it had gotten a little colder ... Cohen realized that he had gotten lost in his work ...and he saw that it was way past time to go back to the apartment. By the time he had gotten up his artists' studio apartment and looked out the wall-windows with the bike-frame on Cohen's shoulder looking at the wide, empty apartment he finally saw the sky and saw that it was already sun-set. Rapt...he went to the love seat that Davis always sat at without taking Cohen's eyes off the neon purple clouds and found a seat there. The skies were neon red with billowing clouds. Cohen sat there in awe until the last vestige of reddish purple light left the sky. That was his reward for Cohen's hard day of work. The long day was completely worth it all.

IN Sunsets

- - -30- - -

D.Approximately Words Counted 500

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

IN MIDNIGHTS

by

Mark Walter Meredith

In the dark ...in the bar ...the six friends walked over to the secluded, dark corner of the bar...walking and laughing. They all fell into the side of the _**LONG **_booth practically all at once...all-at the same-time ... ...some of them tumbling against the others before each slid into the long seat of the booth neatly in a row. It was obvious that this wasn't the bohemians' first stop in this night but they weren't drunk or rowdy enough to be thrown out ...not yet at least. The night was young ...who knows what mischief the future may bring?

They all took turns telling jokes about Leprechauns walking into bars and such...making each other laugh in turns.

They all drank and laughed ...every once in-a while one of them doubling over and cracking up in laughter. Roger finally remembered to check his digital watch with the built in light on it ...to see the time. It was 12 0'clock at night ...and Roger wasn't the least bit tired. … Just curious … to what time it was every once in a great while. No need to go home or stop partying. Roger felt as if it were day._ The night was only beginning for the young** BOHEMIAns**. It was her idea to come to this...Mimi's favorite bar ...in this ...her favorite booth in the corner...it was so dark … you couldn't see your-self ...when one was feeling bad about your self and tired of working so much...you could come here on Saturday night after a long week of work and get drunk, forget yourself. On the weekend you could come here when you're overworking yourself and you feel ugly and you feel like you hate yourself you could come here to the "booth in the corner" where it's dark and become invisible. The night was just beginning.

In Midnights.

- - -30- - -

D.Approximately Words Counted 500

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

WDisposable Copy

Extension-0823

… In Cups ….

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was two in the mid of night when Joanne Jefferson got up from Joanne's nap. Joanne knew this because she had looked at the alarm clock in the midnight dark of her bedroom before she began to walk towards the dimly lit doorway thinking that she didn't feel the least bit tired. Actually Joanne felt refreshed because of the nap. Maureen Johnson was still asleep on her own side-of the bed in the middle of one of Miss Johnson's naps. "Now she knew why the door was gently lit" ...Joanne had left the light in the dining room on...but it was no big whoop. It was nice to be greeted by the dim light in the hallway. Joanne ...as people called her ... had gotten up from her nap...and was walking through the dining room past the round dining table. There was a cup of coffee and cream sugared to her (Joanne's) liking there on top of that dining table. She had forgotten that Joanne had made herself a cup of coffee ... but Joanne usually did when she was studying for a case and had to pull two all nighters in a row between power naps. Joanne usually did have a cup of coffee here and there while she was working on a case all night. Joanne looked into the cup to see just in case a stupid cockroach had fallen into it. As usual a cockroach hadn't fallen into it but every once in a while a cockroach would jump into a cup ... and that simple fact was enough to make her happy that Joanne could go ahead and drink this leftover mug of coffee. As Joanne lifted the cup to her mouth and drank it she tasted that it was luke-warm. It was hard to find an apartment with Miss Johnson ...because Miss Johnson liked $255 dollar roach traps ... kind of apartments in Alphabet City. Joanne wondered why it was that lukewarm coffee tasted better than hot coffee. … Maybe because it was a nice surprise when a roach wasn't in it.

The coffee tasted like fresh Lipton Sun tea that was still warm, sweetened to taste, with real cream put in it.

She went back to Joanne's desk computer with **all the** papers spread out around it and turned the computer back on. Joanne took another swig of weak coffee and put the mug down on top of a stack of papers. Joanne was content ...she was happy.

... Of Coffee...

The End

M, G. D. _Approx. Count 200

Five Oh Six Cottage Road_2012 M, G. D.

Madison W_Disposable Copy

Phone: 608.3372

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ... if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK...? OK...! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
